


[Podfic] A Suspicion of Feelings

by lattice_frames



Series: ITPE 2018 [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Clothes Sharing, Emotional Constipation, Giving plants as a sublimation of feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's summary:Ryan’s not precious about sex, and they’ve already done it once. It should be the easiest thing in the world for Ryan to be like, “Hey, remember that time I penetrated you with a variety of sex toys? Let’s do that again some time.”But every time he thinks about saying it something twinges inside him, deep, that stops him in his tracks. He feels—on the hook. Like he has something to lose.Ryan’s living in his worst nightmare: a PG-rated romantic comedy, the kind that airs on the Hallmark Channel in December. The kind where all the characters learn the true meaning of Christmas but nobody comes.





	[Podfic] A Suspicion of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Suspicion of Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739461) by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). 



> If you personally know/are someone tagged in this work's header, this is archive locked. You knew what you were getting into. Make a choice that you can be comfortable with & don't tell me about it.
> 
> This time it's Adult Contemporary Music spliced in. I'd say I was ashamed that I _could_ have sung the Iris section, but lbr I have no shame.

**Title:** [A Suspicion of Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739461)  
**Author:** [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Fandom:** Buzzfeed: Unsolved  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej  
**Warnings:** None apply, just more butt stuff and also feelings  
**Length:** 01:38:05  
**Summary:** Ryan’s not precious about sex, and they’ve already done it once. It should be the easiest thing in the world for Ryan to be like, “Hey, remember that time I penetrated you with a variety of sex toys? Let’s do that again some time.”  
  
But every time he thinks about saying it something twinges inside him, deep, that stops him in his tracks. He feels—on the hook. Like he has something to lose.  
  
Ryan’s living in his worst nightmare: a PG-rated romantic comedy, the kind that airs on the Hallmark Channel in December. The kind where all the characters learn the true meaning of Christmas but nobody comes.  
  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bBFU%5d%20A%20Suspicion%20of%20Feelings%20-%20lattice_frames,%20beethechange.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0196.zip) compiled by [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).  
  



End file.
